Des perles dans l'océan bleu
by MomijiCutiie
Summary: Doit-on apprécier la vie malgré ses nombreuses défauts? La petite Hinata se rend "aveugle" pour mieux apprécier la vie et ne plus voir ses défauts. Mais un petit garçon lui montrera qu'au contraire, se rendre "aveugle" n'apportera pas plus de bonheur. One-Shot, O.C, UA.


**Petit Info** : Les personnages n'en ont pas l'air mais ils sont jeunes. Je ne sais pas quel âge. 8 à 10 ans peut-être? x]  
Sinon, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes. Quand je me relis, souvent je ne vois pas les fautes qui, pourtant, sont bien évidentes.  
Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en penser en Reviews et si possible, me faire une critique constructive, afin que je puisse m'améliorer en écriture.  
Pour finir, Disclaimer: Les personnages (Naruto et Hinata) sont de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Voilà, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Des perles dans l'océan bleu**

Le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant ainsi que le soleil d'un splendide rayonnement. De ce milieu d'après-midi agréable, je décide donc de quitter ma maison sombre et sans vie pour aller me promener. Je me dirige vers la porte et près de celle-ci se trouve mes bottes de pluie qui sont de couleur rouge. Les bottes que ma mère m'avait offert avant son départ.  
Après une brève contemplation, je les mets et j'ouvre la porte. Une brise d'air pure et douce me caresse le visage. Je sors et ferme la porte derrière moi. Dès que je suis sur la première marche, j'ai l'envie d'aller m'amuser au parc - bien que c'est une envie rarissime venant de moi. Il y a un parc non loin de chez moi. Là où j'avais l'habitude d'y aller. Je me dirige vers celui-ci, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti une telle joie depuis _ce jour_. Arrivée sur le lieu, je vois beaucoup de nouvelles têtes. Je dois avouer que c'est bien normal de voir de nouveaux enfants. Il y a surtout des filles qui ne font que bavarder dans un coin. L'une d'elle me regarde mais je n'y fait pas attention. Je vois alors les balançoires vides. Je veux sentir le vent virevolté entre mes cheveux et avoir cette sensation de voler. Alors que j'avance vers ces balançoires avec le sourire, la fille qui m'inspectait vingt secondes plus tôt, me pousse. Elle me dit ensuite, avec une voix aigue :

- J'étais là avant toi !  
- M-Mais, tu viens... tu viens tout juste d'arriver, lui dis-je avec gêne.  
- Maintenant, je suis là, dit-elle en croisant ses bras.

Je ne sais quel est son problème alors qu'il y a bien d'autre balançoires dans ce parc. J'essaie donc de marcher à côté d'elle mais elle me pousse une nouvelle fois cependant avec plus de violence. Je me retrouve maintenant au sol. Dans son regard, je peux lire de la colère. Je n'ai rien fait et pourtant...

- Hey ! Les filles, venaient par ici ! Regardez comme elle n'est pas belle celle-là.

Voilà que je me retrouve face à cinq filles et toutes me regardent avec haine. Je ne veux pas me confronter à ça. Pourquoi ça devait ce passer aujourd'hui alors que tout aller bien ?

- Mais c'est quoi ces yeux ? C'est immonde ! commence l'une d'elles.  
- Rien de plus dégoûtant ! exclame une autre.  
- Tout juste répugnant ! ajoute une fille plus grande.

Puis, elles me sortent des « Ne viens plus jamais traîner ici ! », des « On ne veut pas de toi ! » ou encore des « Va-t-en ! ». Mes yeux commencent à me piquer, je me relève et je recule de deux ou trois pas. Je me tourne et je pars en courant. Des larmes coulent à flot de mes yeux.  
Je bouscule quelqu'un, tout ce que j'ai pu voir c'était une couleur jaune. Sans m'excuser, je continu toujours à avancer en larme. Après deux minutes de course, je rentre brusquement dans ma maison. Sans enlever mes bottes, je fais une petite marche rapide jusqu'à ma chambre. Rendu là, je cherche, dans une de mes armoires, mon ruban blanc. Quand je le trouve enfin, je mets mon ruban dans ma poche de robe et je remet les pieds dehors.

Je déambule dans une rue depuis quelque minutes, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçois que je suis dans un endroit du village où il n'y a personne. Cet endroit est sous forme de carré avec des murs près de trois mètre de haut qui encadrent le tout. En plein milieu de ce carré, ce trouve un énorme arbre de cerisier de ses couleurs rose encore omniprésent bien que normal en ce début d'avril. Au pied de cet arbre, il y a un banc en pierre que je n'hésite pas à m'asseoir. J'ignore le toucher glacial du banc qui me fait quelque peu frissonner car je me concentre à la tristesse qui envahi mon être.

Je sors de ma poche le ruban blanc et je le contemple quelque secondes. Puis, je le met devant mes yeux et l'attache derrière ma tête. À travers le ruban, je ne vois que du flou. Ainsi, je trouve que la vie est belle. Je ne verrai plus la haine dans les yeux des gens et de plus, ils ne verront plus mes horribles yeux.  
« Horrible » ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a souvent dit. Ce qu'elle m'a toujours répété c'est que mes magnifiques yeux ressemblaient à des perles. Elle aimait beaucoup les perles.  
Alors qu'elle me répétait cela chaque jours, pourquoi dois-je croire ces filles ? Pourquoi tout doit s'effondrer à cause d'elles ? Je ne suis qu'une faible.  
Je plie mes jambes contre moi, je croise mes bras autour de mes jambes et j'enfouis ma tête sur mes genoux. Tout d'un coup, j'entends des pas qui avance vers moi. Puis les pas s'arrêtent.

- Je t'ai trouvé ! exclame la personne qui, je crois, était à deux mètre de moi.

Je suis sûre que c'est un garçon, d'après sa voix. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Il me cherchait ? Pour quelle raison ? J'espère que ce n'est pas pour les même intentions que les filles du parc. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Plus jamais.

- À ce que je vois, tu es bien la fille au botte rouge du parc.  
- Qu-Quoi ? dis-je en levant légèrement la tête, tu... étais présent ?

J'en ai honte, il a dû voir à quel point je ne suis qu'une fille faible et qui pleure avec faciliter. Sur ces réflexions, j'entends ses pas se rapprocher doucement. Puis j'entends un bruit sourd venant près de moi, il s'est assit.

- Tu porte ce ruban à cause de ces filles, n'est-ce pas ?

Je baisse la tête et je fais un léger mouvement de bas en haut pour affirmer sa question. Le vent souffle à travers les branches de l'arbre, c'est tout ce que j'entends. C'est d'un silence très lointain mais agréable. D'où viens cette source ?

- Et je suppose que comme ça, tu trouve que la vie est plus belle ?

Sous la surprise je relève complètement la tête.

- Co-Comment as-tu...  
- J'ai déjà essayé dit-il sachant ce que j'allai lui poser comme question.

Encore ce silence fort loin mais doux. Mais qui est-il ? Est-ce lui qui émane cette étrange sensation de réconfort ? Puis, je lui demande :

- Tu as... déjà essayé ?  
- Oui et je me suis tout de suite rendu compte que je n'étais pas plus heureux.

Je me demande si ce garçon sait ce que ça fait de ce faire regarder ainsi ou encore d'être seule depuis des mois... non des années ! Je sens la colère m'envahir mais il s'estompe car ça ne servira à rien si je lui hurle dessus. Seulement j'aimerais juste lui faire comprendre que ma vie n'a rien de joyeux quand mes yeux sont ouvert et que les rendre "aveugle" est le seul moyen de ne plus voir le côté sombre de la vie.

- Pourtant, la vie est tellement cruelle... au cours de la mienne, j'ai perdu ma mère dans un accident. Je n'avais qu'elle et maintenant, je suis plus seule que jamais. J'ai perdu confiance en moi, me menant à être très timide. Du coup, je n'arrive jamais à me défendre ou à répliquer comme tout à l'heure et souvent, je me fais insulter pour je ne sais quel raison...

Je reprend mon souffle et je lâche ensuite :

- Ç-Ça me fais tellement mal.

Puis, de nouveau, j'éclate en sanglot. Je baisse la tête, j'en ai assez de pleurer ainsi. J'aimerais sourire, j'aimerais apprécier la vie mais je n'y arrive pas. Jamais je n'y arriverai.

- J-Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à quelqu'un d'autre... je...

Le ruban est mouillé au niveau de mes yeux. Je ne sais si c'est un impression mais c'est comme si je voyais un peu plus claire alors qu'en réalité, à travers de ce ruban, c'est toujours aussi flou. Je me demande si le garçon est toujours resté après ma confession, je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis. _C'est tellement silencieux_. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas s'il est parti. Peu importe avec qui je suis, les personnes m'abandonnent toujours. Peu importe ce que je fais, je me retrouve toujours seule. La solitude, je crois que je vais la vivre le reste de ma vie. Ça m'effraie...

- Quel est ton nom ?

Sa voix m'a fait sortir de mes pensées alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était plus là. Je suis surprise mais aussi soulagée.

- H-Hyuga Hinata  
- Hinata c'est ça ? Suis moi !

Je sens un contact chaud qui prend ma main droite. Cette chaleur... comme celle de ma mère. Puis il me tire le bras, m'y obligeant à quitter le banc.  
Automatiquement, mes jambes se mettent à courir. Un pas après l'autre, derrière ce garçon, sa main dans la mienne. Je me laisse guider et je ne fais qu'écouter ses directives : « On va à gauche », « Attention à la marche », « On tourne à droite », « On va ralentir », « On court ».  
J'ai toujours ce ruban devant les yeux et à cause de cela, j'ai manqué de tomber au moins cinq fois. Je ne peux pas voir où nous sommes ni où nous allons. Je décide donc de l'enlever mais le garçon m'ordonne de ne pas y toucher. Je lui demande pourquoi et il me répond seulement que c'est une surprise.

- On arrive bientôt, m'annonce-t-il entre deux souffle.

Je sens qu'on monte une pente et plus on monte, plus je sens que mes jambes vont me laissées tomber. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je commence à ralentir. Je ne serai pas capable d'avancer.

- Hinata, tiens bon ! m'encourage-t-il en serrant ma main.

Je ne peux trouver la source mais comme par magie, je trouve la force de continuer. Est-ce parce que son encouragement me donne cette force ? Pourquoi ? Je ne le connais pas et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire entièrement confiance. Il y a une sensation étrange en moi qui n'est pas désagréable. C'est doux et chaud. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Tiens, on commence à ralentir, on doit être arriver déjà. Le garçon me lâche la main et je m'arrête. Je me penche vers l'avant, les deux mains sur mes genoux et je prend de grande respiration.

- J'ai deux questions à te poser, Hinata, dit-il avec autant d'énergie que tout à l'heure.  
- Les..Lesquelles ? lui demandais-je avec difficulté.  
- La première : aimes-tu les couchers de soleil ?

Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ?

- O-Oui, je les aimes beaucoup. Je les regardais souvent avec ma mère. Ça été mes moments préférer des journées que j'ai passé avec elle.  
- Bien, la deuxième : si tu les aimes autant, pourquoi avoir eu l'idée de mettre ce ruban devant tes yeux alors qu'il t'empêchera de les voir ?

Sans que je réagisse, sans avoir eu le temps de lui répondre, il me prend par les épaules et me déplace à un endroit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Puis il détache mon ruban et au moment où le ruban n'est plus sur mes yeux, ce que je vois est magnifique. Devant moi, il y a un sublime coucher de soleil illuminant, de ses derniers rayons, le village que je vois de hauteur. Je reste bouche-bée. On m'offre là, un incroyable spectacle. Ce coucher de soleil est différent de ceux que j'ai vu auparavant. C'est ... c'est prodigieux.

- Vois comme le monde peut être merveilleux. Tu ne dois pas baisser la tête, Hinata. Si tu veux être forte, cours à une distance que tu ne pensais jamais atteindre. Monte le plus des plus hauts des hauteurs et en chemin, tu ne dois, en aucun cas, abandonner. Ne deviens pas aveugle à cause des offenses des autres et vois la vie en grand. Le résultat peut mener à magnifique coucher de soleil.

Doucement, des larmes chaudes coulent le long de mon visage. Des larmes différentes de celles de tout à l'heure, qui emportent avec elles, tout mes chagrins. Une par une.  
Ce garçon m'a aidé à mieux voir la vie malgré ses défauts. Il m'a donné l'envie de l'apprécier.  
Pourquoi as-t-il fait ça pour moi ? Est-ce parce qu'il est...  
Soudain, je me tourne vers lui. Pour la première fois, je vois son visage. Des yeux d'un bleu profond, d'un bleu comme celui de la mer. Des cicatrices sur chaque joue. Des cheveux d'un blond doux aux yeux. Des cheveux jaunes que j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vue. C'est ceux du parc !

- Ah ! Tu es .. je-je suis désolée de t'avoir bousculé tout à l'heure. Je ne... je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je suis.. Je suis... lui dis-je en me penchant vers l'avant afin de me faire pardonner.  
- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave tu sais, me répond-t-il avec un rire dans sa voix.

Je me relève et je vois son sourire, un sourire qui ne m'a pas empêché de rougir. Je rougis car c'est la première fois, depuis longtemps, que je n'ai pas vu un tel sourire comme celui-ci devant moi. Ah non, si ça continu, il va apercevoir mes rougissements. Je rougis de plus belle après ces pensées. D'un coup, il perd le sourire. Il a l'air stupéfait. Mais de quoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi ces filles en avais après toi.  
- Eeh ? Toi aussi tu va me dire que je ne suis pas b...

Puis il met sa main sur ma bouche.

- C'est parce qu'elles étaient jalouses de toi. Tu... tu es très jolie, me déclare-t-il en enlevant sa main, je rougis de plus belle. De plus, tu as de très beaux yeux. On dirait des perles, me sourit-il.

Je vois, ce garçon n'est pas n'importe qui. Il est un cas exceptionnel. Il est comme ma mère, plein de douceur. De plus, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des beaux yeux. Lui, ses yeux sont de la couleur de l'océan.

- M-Merci...

Je baisse la tête, des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je redresse la tête et je lui dit en souriant :

- De tout mon coeur, merci !

Puis, il a la même expression qu'il y a une minutes mais encore plus stupéfait. Ensuite il me fait un sourire idiot toutefois plein de charme en mettant sa main derrière la tête. Je vois des petits rougissements. Il a dû être touché par mon remerciement mais je lui dois beaucoup.  
Le soleil disparaît peu à peu. Les mains derrière la tête, le garçon marche un peu. Il se retourne et me sourit.

- On descend ?  
- Euh... oui mais...

Je fais quelques pas vers lui et je m'arrête net. Mon coeur bat vite mais je veux absolument savoir.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi... pourquoi as-tu fais tout ça pour moi ?  
- Et bien, j'avais l'impression que tu avais besoin de... de moi. Surtout quand j'ai su qu'on avait plusieurs point en commun. Moi aussi, je suis seul. Ma mère est morte après m'avoir mis au monde et mon père est décédé dans un accident lorsque je n'avais que 3 ans. Je me souviens vaguement de lui. Souvent, moi aussi on me dit du mal. Donc... c'est pour ça !  
- Alors, c'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est parce que tu es comme moi.

Il me sourit. Je lui rend le sourire. Une pensée me vient à l'esprit :

- Tu aimerais devenir mon ami ? lui demandais-je avec un rougissement aux joues.  
- Avoir un ami, ça consiste à ne plus se sentir seul n'est-ce pas ?  
- Exact.  
- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir d'être ton ami !

C'est vraiment les instants les plus heureux de ma vie. Voilà que je me fais un ami. Un ami qui, je sais, sera toujours là pour moi. Je me fais la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner et d'être l'amie qui n'a jamais pu avoir. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être quelqu'un de bien pour lui et nous ne seront plus jamais seuls. En tout cas, je l'espère.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ! J'avais oublié de te le préciser, me fait-il avec un sourire d'excuse, sa main derrière la tête.  
- Ça ne fait rien, lui dis-je avec un petit rire, c'est un bien joli nom.  
- Merci. Je crois que les filles du parc sont déjà parti, tu veux faire de la balançoire avec moi ?  
- Bien sûr !

Et ainsi, main dans la main, nous allons vers ce parc où je remercie maintenant ces filles, où je n'ai plus de rancune envers elles car je pense bien que sans elles, jamais tout ça ne serai arrivé.

_Une amitié bientôt virée à l'amour..._

* * *

Autre petit info : J'ai commencé ce one-shot en 2011, je crois. Un jour, j'ai acheté un agenda "zen" 2012, où des pensées, des proverbes et des maximes sont inscrits dedans. J'ai découvert un proverbe qui ressemble tellement à ce one-shot et je vous promets que c'est du parfait hasard. (J'avais fini mon one-shot avant de l'avoir découvert)  
Ça dit : "Si vos tracas vous aveuglent, vous ne pouvez pas voir la beauté du coucher de soleil" par Krishnamurti.  
J'ai tout de suite aimé ce proverbe et vous en doutez sûrement pourquoi. x]


End file.
